


Hanakotoba

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: SouMako Week 2K15 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, SouMako Week, florist!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SouMako Week 2K15 | Day 1 - Flower Language]<br/>Cinque volte in cui Sousuke ha acquistato o ricevuto dei fiori da Makoto ed una volta in cui è stato lui a regalarli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanakotoba

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Hanakotoba  
>  **Fandom:** Free!  
>  **Personaggi:** Sousuke Yamazaki, Makoto Tachibana  
>  **Pairing:** Soumako  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, 5+1, Shonen-ai, What if? (E se…), Florist!AU  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 4380  
>  **Prompt:** flower language  
>  **Note: 1.** Per info e per partecipare: [SouMako Week](http://soumakoweek.tumblr.com/)  
>  **2.** Non scrivo da tanto e… la fic non mi piace per niente. Sono sincera. La leggo e non mi sembra di averla scritta io, sembra opera di un estraneo… quindi non so come comportarmi. ma questa è la mia seconda SouMako Week, adoro questa coppia e amo scrivere. Di conseguenza… cercherò di migliorare con l’andare dei giorni!  
>  **3,** Si tratta di una fic _5+1_ nella quale vengono descritte le 5 volte in cui Sousuke ha acquistato o ricevuto dei fiori da Makoto, e la volta nella quale invece è stato lui a regalargliene uno.  
>  **4.** “Hanakotoba” è il linguaggio dei fiori giapponese.  
>  **5.** Non betata. Sarà sicuramente piena di errori. Perdonatemi.

**_ _ **

  
**1 [Peonia]**  
Se Sousuke doveva proprio essere sincero, avrebbe dovuto ammettere di aver notato quel negozietto di fiori solamente quella mattina.  
Percorreva la stessa strada ogni giorno, ma non aveva mai fatto caso alla porta verde, con dei vasi di rampicanti appesi ad entrambi i lati, e all'ampia vetrata che mostrava l'interno del locale. Anzi: sarebbe anche stato pronto a giurare che fino a quel giorno non esistesse proprio un fioraio accanto alla stazione di polizia! Eppure, a detta dei suoi compagni, quel negozio si trovava lì da sempre.  
Infatti, era soprattutto per quel motivo lui si sentiva come un pesce fuor d'acqua nel varcarne la soglia, accompagnato da un leggero campanellio.  
Normalmente non sarebbe mai entrato in un luogo simile, ma una sua collega era prossima alle nozze, e il destino - o meglio: una stupida estrazione tenuta da Rin - aveva voluto che fosse lui a dover comprare un bouquet di fiori da parte di tutti i suoi compagni della stazione di polizia.  
Si guardò attorno, osservando le piante ed i fiori che abbellivano e decoravano quel negozio. Era colorato, ordinato e straordinariamente pulito, e nonostante tutto il profumo all'interno del locale era delicato, e non pesante o troppo intenso come ci si poteva aspettare.  
Era quasi piacevole, constatò tra sé e sé, sussultando poi quando alle sue spalle giunse una voce gentile che lo accolse con un: « Salve, posso esserle utile?»  
Lanciò subito un'occhiata verso il bancone, dietro il quale, con addosso un grembiule verde un po' sporco e degli occhiali leggermente macchiati, c'era un ragazzo che gli sorrideva cordiale in attesa di una sua risposta.  
« Salve», lo salutò a sua volta, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo incerto, « Avrei bisogno di... mh...»  
Si bloccò, cercando di trovare le parole più adatte a quella situazione, anche se sinceramente non aveva la ben che minima idea di che tipo di fiori avrebbe potuto regalare alla sua collega. Inoltre, come se non bastasse, temeva di apparire come uno stupido, e la cosa lo metteva ancor più a disagio.  
« Fiori, immagino», ridacchiò l'altro, « Per quale occasione?», proseguì cercando di aiutarlo, e Sousuke non poté non sentirsi vagamente grato per quel gesto.  
« Matrimonio di una collega, e non so assolutamente niente di questo... genere di cose», rispose sincero, avvicinandosi del tutto al bancone, permettendosi di scrutare meglio il ragazzo.  
Era giovane, alto e con una muscolatura ben definita, con grandi e dolci iridi verdi che brillavano dietro le lenti un po' sporche degli occhiali. Ad un primo sguardo, a causa della sua fisicità, poteva sembrare fuori luogo come commesso in quel negozio, ma quando aprì di nuovo bocca per parlare dei fiori, a Sousuke sembrò quasi che quel ragazzo fosse nato per avere a che fare con la natura - e quel pensiero, doveva proprio ammetterlo, anche tremendamente imbarazzante.  
« Esistono innumerevoli fiori da regalare ad un matrimonio, ed altrettanti che, nonostante l'aspetto gradevole, potrebbero essere invece di cattivo gusto», gli spiego, spostandosi dal bancone al lato del negozio, permettendo a Sousuke di seguirlo, « Ad esempio, i fiori con profumi troppo intensi o esotici, oppure quelli che iniziano a seccarsi poco tempo dopo essere stati colti».  
« Cosa mi consigli, quindi?»  
« Delle peonie», riprese prontamente il ragazzo, mostrandogli i fuori appena nominati, « Sono molto belli, ed il loro profumo è delicato. Inoltre, secondo alcune interpretazioni, rappresentano l'augurio per un matrimonio felice».  
« Allora credo... che vadano bene», assentì, sorpreso da quelle informazioni.  
Non aveva esperienza in quel campo, ma gli era bastato poco per capire di potersi fidare delle conoscenze di quel ragazzo.  
« Alle peonie aggiungerei anche degli altri fiori più piccoli e chiari, per farle risaltare», proseguì, « Quando intende ritirarlo?»  
« Uhm... credo che per domani vada bene», rispose Sousuke, « Posso passare durante la pausa pranzo».  
« E per allora sarà pronto», annuì l'altro con un pizzico d'orgoglio nella voce, continuando però a sorridergli in modo cordiale, « Mi vuole dire a nome di chi devo segnare l'ordine?», chiese poi tornando al bancone.  
Sousuke lo seguì ancora con lo sguardo, cercando più per istinto di poliziotto che altro, di guardare oltre quella sua gentilezza. Non sembrava forzata o finta come quella di molti commessi, era reale ed era anche certo che sotto quell'atteggiamento ci fosse molto di più. Tante altre sfaccettature che ai suoi occhi lo facevano apparire molto interessante, e solitamente Sousuke era davvero bravo nel giudicare le persone.  
Lo raggiunse al bancone, scacciando momentaneamente quei pensieri.  
« Yamazaki Sousuke», rispose, osservando l'altro prendere appunti su un bigliettino verde chiaro, decorato con dei disegni di foglie e fiori.  
« Bouquet di peonie, per domani a nome di Yamazaki Sousuke», ripeté per poi sollevare il capo, « Ecco fatto», concluse.  
« Sì... quindi, torno domani?», domani.  
« Sì», annuì il giovane e Sousuke, che ovviamente non aveva alcun argomento sul quale discutere o motivo per rimanere ancora in quel negozio, non poté far altro se non andare verso la porta.  
Gli rivolse un rapido saluto, imbarazzato e nervoso, che venne subito ricambiato dal commesso.  
Si sentiva vagamente a disagio e non era certo di voler sapere il motivo di quelle sensazioni. Non era quel tipo di persona incline al lasciarsi andare alle emozioni, eppure quel giovane l'aveva attratto e incuriosito più di ogni altro.  
A quel punto, si disse, non gli restava altro che attendere il giorno successivo per cercare di capire un po' di più il perché del suo imbarazzo.

 **2 [Mughetto]**  
Da quando Sousuke aveva scoperto quel negozio di fiori, per lui era stato impossibile non lanciare delle occhiate al suo interno ogni volta che vi passava vicino.  
Sfortunatamente, dopo aver acquistato e ritirato il regalo per la sua collega, non aveva più avuto bisogno di farvi delle compere, ma il suo sguardo si era più volte soffermato su quella porta verde alla ricerca quel ragazzo.  
Dapprima aveva cercato di ignorare quei suoi atteggiamenti sicuramente anomali e si era limitato a rivolgere al commesso degli educati cenni di saluto - che venivano prontamente ricambiati - quando gli capitava di incrociarlo tra il negozio e la stazione di polizia. Alla fine però era stato costretto ad ammettere di provare un certo interesse nei suoi confronti, ed era stata proprio quella curiosità a spingerlo a tenerlo d'occhio con più attenzione.  
Non sapeva niente di lui, se non quelle poche cose che il ragazzo lasciava trasparire nel lavoro o nei piccoli gesti quotidiani che gli vedeva compiere di tanto in tanto.  
Aveva già appurato di avere davanti una persona genuinamente gentile, ma voleva andare oltre e conoscere altri lati di quel carattere.  
Per quel motivo quando sentì i suoi colleghi parlare di portare dei fiori ed altri piccoli doni ad un loro compagno, che era finito all'ospedale per una stupida intossicazione alimentare, aveva colto al volo l'occasione di andare di nuovo nel negozio.  
Una volta davanti alla porta verde, al contrario della prima volta, non si sentì a disagio o nervoso... si sentì emozionato, tant'é che per un momento si ritrovò ad esitare prima di riuscire a varcare l'ingresso con più sicurezza.  
Il commesso era già lì, al bancone, e gli rivolse subito un sorriso felice.  
« Yamazaki-kun!», lo accolse, e Sousuke tentò quasi inutilmente di non sorridere.  
« Salve», lo salutò a sua volta, raggiungendolo con pochi passi.  
« In cosa posso esserle utile oggi?», chiese.  
« Un collega è in ospedale», spiegò.  
« E quindi volete augurargli una buona guarigione», concluse il commesso.  
« Esattamente. Dopo il turno andiamo da lui... avresti tempo per farlo ora?», domandò.  
« Ma certamente! Prima di tutto, ha bisogno di fiori che non necessitano troppe cure. Essendo ricoverato deve pensare prima a se stesso», esordì iniziando a muoversi per il negozio, seguito dallo sguardo sorpreso di Sousuke, incantato ancora una volta dalla sua passione per quel lavoro. « E anche dei fiori poco profumati, perché un profumo troppo persistente potrebbe dargli noia. Inoltre, non tutti lo sanno, ma in questi casi è meglio donare sempre un numero dispari di fiori, perché si dice che un numero dispari contenga una maggior carica positiva», proseguì, bloccandosi poi qualche momento dopo, « Mi scusi», mormorò imbarazzato, arrossendo un poco.  
« Per... cosa?»  
« Parlo troppo, me lo dicono spesso. Non a tutti interessano queste cose», ammise, prendendo dei tulipani.  
« A me... piace sentirti», mugugnò Sousuke, sentendosi quasi fiero di sé quando vide il viso del ragazzo diventare di un rosso più acceso.  
« Oh, grazie...», mormorò con un pizzico di emozione il giovane, iniziando sin da subito a comporre un piccolo mazzo con dei tulipani, « Ho pensato che questi potessero andare bene, sono colorati e belli... e non hanno bisogno di cure eccessive».  
Sousuke annuì, osservandolo lavorare con un sorriso appena accennato.  
Sapeva di non essere quel tipo di persona che amava correre in quel genere di casi, ma a quel punto era anche certo di essere interessato a quel ragazzo... doveva solamente riuscire a trovare un modo per conoscerlo meglio e che, soprattutto, non lo facesse apparire come uno stalker.  
« Ecco fatto», annunciò poco dopo il commesso, porgendogli il mazzo di tulipani, « Le piace?»  
« Sì, ma non avevo dubbi», ammise, seguendo poi il ragazzo fino al bancone per poter pagare.  
Non parlarono d'altro in quei brevi minuti, e dopo i saluti, Sousuke non poté far altro se non lasciare il negozio con la convinzione di tornarci ancora, con o senza un valido pretesto.  
Tuttavia le sue intenzioni vennero meno quando fu lo stesso ragazzo a bloccarlo poco prima di attraversare la strada.  
« Yamazaki-kun!»  
Gli rivolse uno sguardo sorpreso, incerto su come reagire.  
« Va tutto bene?»  
« Sì, ma...», esordì il giovane, riuscendo poi a porgergli solamente un piccolo fiore, « È un mughetto».  
« È... per il mazzo?», chiese spiazzato, facendo arrossire l'altro.  
« No, è... un regalo», rispose imbarazzato, « So che è stupido, ma... è per avermi ascoltato. Mi ha reso molto felice... grazie, Yamazaki-kun».  
Sousuke esitò un momento prima di allungare la mano ed accettare quel fiore. Lo osservò con attenzione, sentendo il viso in fiamme ed il cuore battergli nelle orecchie.  
« Grazie...», mormorò, « Ma non è giusto...»  
« C-cosa?»  
« Tu conosci già il mio nome, ed io non so il tuo per... poterti ringraziare come si deve», rispose, cogliendo al volo quell'occasione.  
Il giovane sorrise quasi sollevato, con le guance ancora arrossate  
« Tachibana Makoto», si presentò e Sousuke ripeté mentalmente il suo nome più e più volte, anche se era certo che non l'avrebbe dimenticato tanto facilmente.  
« Grazie, Tachibana-kun», lo ringraziò.  
« Grazie a te», ribatté Makoto, e dopo un breve momento di imbarazzo reciproco non poterono far altro se non salutarsi con un: " A presto", carico di promesse.

 

 **3 [Croco]**  
Dopo i primi tempi di incertezza e di imbarazzo, per Sousuke era stato sempre più semplice trovare delle nuove scuse per entrare nel negozio di Makoto o anche solo per fermarsi al suo esterno, quando il ragazzo si soffermava ad innaffiare le piantine.  
Il più delle volte parlavano dei fiori - o meglio, era Makoto a farlo -, ma c'erano stati anche dei momenti durante i quali si permettevano entrambi di parlare di loro stessi.  
Avevano intrapreso un lento percorso di conoscenza reciproca che Sousuke, dopo i qualche settimana, aveva cercato di trasformare in un corteggiamento, pur non sapendo come comportarsi. Era la prima volta che si sentiva davvero coinvolto da una persona, visto che nessuno dei suoi precedenti compagni era riuscito a farlo sentire in quel modo. E se Makoto si fosse reso o meno conto delle sue intenzioni, non lo dava di certo a vedere. Perché, come aveva presto imparato Sousuke, dietro quel viso dall'espressione dolce e cordiale, si nascondeva un ragazzo al quale piaceva genuinamente il proprio lavoro, che riusciva ad essere gentile con tutti e a preoccuparsi anche per il prossimo... ma che era ben consapevole del limite tra gentilezza e stupidità.  
Makoto tendeva a nascondere quel lato del suo carattere, ma era palese che non sarebbe mai stato disposto a farsi mettere i piedi in testa da qualcuno. Soprattutto per quel motivo Sousuke aveva dovuto ammettere di sentirsi ancor più attratto da lui e che, prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto invitarlo ad un vero e proprio appuntamento.  
E come era ormai abituato a fare, lo raggiunse al negozio per chiedergli dei fiori per il compleanno della sorella del suo migliore amico, e mentre parlavano iniziò a cercare di trovare le parole più adatte a per invitarlo ad uscire con lui.  
Era partito dal presupposto di non chiedergli semplicemente: " Andiamo a prendere qualcosa da bere insieme?", ma alla fine la sua bocca si era aperta da sola, pronunciando quelle esatte parole.  
Imbarazzato e nervoso aveva atteso una risposta, cercandola anche nel volto arrossato e sorpreso di Makoto.  
« Non vedo... perché non dovremo farlo», riuscì a rispondere qualche momento dopo, riprendendo a comporre il mazzo di fiori - dei ciclamini - senza però nascondere un sorriso ben più ampio e felice.  
Sousuke si concesse un sospiro di sollievo, e dopo aver scelto orario e luogo per quella sorta di appuntamento, pago il nuovo mazzo di fiori, restando però spiazzato quando Makoto gli porse anche un altro piccolo fiore, caratterizzato da un acceso color giallo.  
« È un croco», spiegò il giovane con un sorriso.  
« Ah... è... per me?», chiese Sousuke senza far nulla per nascondere la sua confusione.  
« Sì», annuì Makoto facendo sorgere nell'altro una nuova domanda.  
« E... il suo significato?»  
Aveva presto imparato che ogni fiore, a seconda delle culture, aveva molteplici significati e che il ragazzo li utilizzava spesso per esprimere i suoi sentimenti.  
« Che... v-vorrei andare oltre la conoscenza formale», rispose prontamente Makoto, e davanti all'espressione sorpresa di Sousuke non poté non ridacchiare e riprendere a parlare, « Così non avrai più bisogno di inventarti tante scuse per venire a trovarmi, Yamazaki-kun... perché anche la settimana scorsa mi hai chiesto dei fiori per il compleanno di Gou-san».  
« ... davvero?»  
« Oh sì!», sorrise Makoto, con le guance un po' arrossate.  
« Potevi dirmelo prima però», lo riprese.  
« Ecco... io... trovavo affascinanti le tue scuse», ammise il commesso grattandosi la nuca.  
« Che mi hanno fatto fare la figura dell'idiota», ribatté stringendo le labbra per non sorridere.  
« Eri t-tenero».  
« Io? Tenero?!»  
Makoto iniziò gradualmente a diventare sempre più rosso e Sousuke non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare. Non era offeso o eccessivamente imbarazzato, era anzi divertito dalla situazione che era venuta a crearsi, ma soprattutto era anche sollevato da quel grado di confidenza che avevano raggiunto.  
« Mi stai prendendo in giro, Yamazaki-kun?»  
« Siamo pari, no?», rispose Sousuke.  
« Mh... direi di sì», accettò Makoto, « Ci vediamo alla fine del turno?»  
« Sì. Passo a prenderti qui, fatti trovare pronto».

 

 **4 [Fiordaliso]**  
Sousuke non amava particolarmente lasciarsi andare ai rimpianti. Le sue scelte non erano mai dettate dalla fretta o dall'inesperienza. Di conseguenza, anche davanti agli errori, riusciva ugualmente a dirsi di aver fatto la cosa che, al momento della sua scelta, gli era sembrata più giusta.  
Tuttavia, a ben pensarci, non riusciva a non sentirsi seriamente pentito per non aver baciato Makoto la sera prima, dopo averlo riaccompagnato a casa al termine del loro appuntamento. Si era detto che forse stava correndo troppo, o che magari aveva mal interpretato il comportamento o l'interessamento dell'altro ragazzo... ed alla fine l'aveva semplicemente salutato, lasciandolo sulla porta di casa.  
Era stato un codardo, ma ragionandoci sapeva di non poter saltare addosso a Makoto come se nulla fosse... ma avrebbe sicuramente rimediato. Doveva solo assicurarsi che anche l'altro avesse passato una serata piacevole. E con quei pensieri in testa, aveva raggiunto la stazione di polizia preparandosi mentalmente ad attendere la pausa pranzo per potersi poi presentare da Makoto e passare ancora del tempo con lui.  
« Ohy! Sousuke!»  
Alzò lo sguardo, rivolgendo al suo migliore amico le sue attenzioni.  
« Sì?»  
Rin aveva in mano un fiore azzurro ed un bigliettino verde chiaro che Sousuke non faticò a riconoscere come uno di quelli che utilizzava Makoto nel suo negozio.  
« Un ragazzo mi ha dato questo per te», esordì l'altro con un ghigno compiaciuto, « Per caso è il famoso Makoto?», domandò malizioso.  
« Oh, ma sta zitto, Rin!», ribatté Sousuke con un sorrisetto, che si allargò un poco quando finalmente il fiore e il bigliettino furono nelle sue mani.  
« È palesemente il tuo tipo», constatò Rin fermandosi sulla porta, « Non fartelo scappare».  
« Non ne ho l'intenzione», rispose senza però degnarlo di uno sguardo, preferendo osservare il fiore con curiosità prima di dedicare le sue attenzioni al bigliettino.  
_"Con questo fiore, volevo ringraziarti per la splendida serata di ieri._  
Si tratta di un 'fiordaliso', e per riassumere il suo significato in poche parole... attendo con ansia un altro appuntamento.  
Non farmi aspettare, Yamazaki-kun.  
Makoto"  
Sousuke combatté subito tra la necessità di scoppiare a ridere e quella di arrossire a morte per l'imbarazzo, ma in entrambi i casi non avrebbe potuto ignorare quel piacevole calore che stava crescendo nel suo petto. L'aveva già pensato più e più volte, e in tutto quel tempo non aveva mai cambiato idea, ma Makoto era speciale ed unico... e si riteneva davvero fortunato nel poterlo frequentare.  
Con crescente impazienza si costrinse ad attendere la pausa pranzo per presentarsi nel negozio dell'altro, che come sempre lo accolse con un sorriso.  
« Yamazaki-kun», lo salutò, incapace di nascondere il leggero rossore che stava lentamente salendo a colorargli il viso - sicuramente si era pentito e imbarazzato quasi subito per avergli mandato quel messaggio tanto audace.  
« Ho ricevuto il tuo fiore», rispose subito Sousuke.  
« Oh... s-sì...»  
« E mi chiedevo se avessi voglia di andare a cena fuori anche oggi», aggiunse con più sicurezza, osservando il volto di Makoto rilassarsi visibilmente.  
« Accetto volentieri, Yamazaki-kun».  
« Fantastico», commentò Sousuke, « E chiamami pure per nome», aggiunse con un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato.  
« Solo se poi tu fai lo stesso», ribatté l'altro.  
« Affare fatto», ridacchiò in risposta, « E... andiamo a pranzare insieme? Ti va?», propose, sentendosi un po' più spavaldo e quando Makoto accettò anche quel secondo invito non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se le cose sarebbero andate in quello stesso modo se la sera prima l'avesse baciato.  
Ovviamente non poteva saperlo, ma per la piacevole piega presa da quegli ultimi eventi, Sousuke fu quasi felice di poter smettere di pensare a quel bacio mancato.

 

 **5 [Gardenia]**  
Sette mesi, una settimana e tre giorni. Era trascorso quel lasso di tempo dal primo appuntamento di Sousuke con Makoto fino a quel momento. Non aveva mai contato i giorni per davvero - gli sembrava una cosa stupida a dirla tutta -, ma gli bastava lanciare un'occhiata al passato per avere una somma più o meno esatta del tempo trascorso con Makoto.  
Tempo che non avrebbe cambiato per nulla al mondo.  
Avevano una bella relazione e si piacevano l'un l'altro, e Sousuke sperava un giorno di poter andare ancora oltre il "piacersi a vicenda".  
Non parlava di fidanzamento - era troppo presto -, ma magari avrebbero potuto provare a dare una parola un po' più importante ai loro appuntamenti, ai baci e al fatto che la giornata di entrambi diventasse improvvisamente migliore quando potevano stare insieme.  
Era un passo grande, e proprio per quel motivo, nel rendersi conto dei suoi desideri sempre più forti, Sousuke si era ritrovato ad esitare perché era certo di non voler rischiare di perdere la persona che aveva scoperto di amare.  
Sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, sussultando poi quando Rin richiamò la sua attenzione con un seccato: « Non sono il vostro postino», porgendogli un fiore bianco.  
Sousuke, improvvisamente più rilassato, lo prese con un sorriso.  
« Grazie ancora, Rin».  
« Sì, sì, grazie», sbuffò l'altro, « Ma cercate di smetterla! Le prime volte era carino, ora non più!», proseguì allontanandosi, venendo però prontamente bloccato da Sousuke.  
« Il bigliettino?»  
« Mi ha dato solo il fiore! E non. Sono. Il. Vostro. Postino!», esclamò ancora, lasciando l'altro con un'espressione confusa.  
Era rara se non assurda la mancanza del solito bigliettino che accompagnava ogni piccolo dono di Makoto, e osservando quel candido fiore senza capire non poté far altro se non mandare un messaggio proprio all'altro ragazzo.  
_" Ho ricevuto il fiore"_ , digitò.  
_" Oh! Meno male! Matsuoka-kun non ne sembrava felice!"_  
_" Ma non hai lasciato nessun bigliettino..."_  
_" È una gardenia"._  
Era strano. Ormai conosceva Makoto fin troppo bene, e sapeva quanto questo amasse parlare del significato dei fiori. Di conseguenza, il fatto che non stesse cercando di svelargli neanche un piccolo aneddoto, era preoccupante.  
_" Ed è molto bello"_ , scrisse allora, tentando di invogliarlo al dialogo.  
_" Hai ragione, Sousuke-kun"._  
_" E il suo significato nel linguaggio dei fiori?"_ , chiese più direttamente rimanendo poi sasso quando Makoto lo liquidò con un: _" Perdonami, ma è arrivato un cliente e devo andare. A dopo!"._  
Attese impaziente una risposta da parte di Makoto che, stranamente, non arrivò mai.  
Potevano esserci molti clienti, poteva essere oberato di lavoro... ma gli sembravano solamente delle scuse campate per aria. Non capiva assolutamente cosa fosse accaduto, ma aveva come l'impressione che l'altro stesse cercando di evitarlo o, cosa più plausibile, si fosse pentito di avergli mandato quel fiore.  
Makoto adorava comunicare attraverso i fiori perché in quel modo non doveva utilizzare le parole che spesso, a causa del suo carattere, faticavano ad uscire.  
Quindi quella gardenia doveva essere importante. Insistere e chiedere a Makoto gli sembrava fuori discussione, e di conseguenza sentì di doversi affidare alla ricerca online.  
Come si aspettava trovò un'immensità di risultati con significati diversi che servirono solo a confonderlo... soprattutto quando, leggendo un articolo sull'Hanakotoba, il linguaggio dei fiori giapponese, si scontrò con le parole "amore segreto".  
Sentì il cuore arrivargli in gola nel leggere quella definizione. Forse non era quella giusta, forse stava esagerando... ma se quello, visto lo strano comportamento di Makoto, fosse stato il suo modo per confessargli il suo amore?  
Deglutì, prendendo un bel respiro per cercare di svuotare la mente e trovare infine una soluzione a quel suo problema che, a ben pensarci, non era poi così complicata.  
Makoto gli piaceva e se quello era davvero il suo modo per svelargli i suoi sentimenti... Sousuke avrebbe fatto lo stesso, ed in caso di errore, beh: si sarebbe preparato ad affrontarne le conseguenze.

 

 **+1 [Non-Ti-Scordar-Di-Me]**  
Sousuke non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un'idiota... ma sa per certo che oltre a quell'occasione avrebbe potuto elencare almeno altri cinque eventi che erano stati in grado di farlo sentire in quel modo - e neanche a dirlo, quattro di quelli erano derivati dalle geniali idee di Rin.  
Inizialmente infatti, quando era uscito dalla stazione di polizia - senza fermarsi al negozio di Makoto come era solito fare -, si era convinto che aspettare il ragazzo sulla porta del suo appartamento, con dei fiori in mano per svelargli a sua volta i suoi sentimenti, fosse un'idea grandiosa. Ma in quel momento non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto quella situazione potesse facilmente rientrare nella classifica dei momenti più imbarazzanti.  
Tuttavia, ormai si trovava lì e nonostante l'imbarazzo non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
Aveva deciso di voler sorprendere Makoto regalandogli per la prima volta dei fiori, e dopo aver cercato in rete quello che gli serviva ed aver anche chiesto consiglio a Gou - con non poco imbarazzo, ovviamente -, alla fine si era seduto ai piedi della porta con un piccolo mazzo di fiori in mano, in attesa che il proprietario dell'appartamento facesse il suo ritorno.  
Quando finalmente lo vide apparire sulle scale, si alzò subito in piedi cercando di assumere l'espressione più seria e calma del suo repertorio, nascondendo allo sguardo dell'altro i fiori.  
Makoto nel vederlo lì sbiancò notevolmente, mostrandosi palesemente nervoso ad ogni passo che eliminava la loro distanza.  
« Sousuke-kun...»  
« Come stai?», gli chiese prontamente.  
« Io... bene. T-tu?»  
« Nervoso», ammise sincero, osservando la reazione leggermente più sorpresa dell'altro.  
« Nervoso?»  
Annuì con il capo prima di prendere la parola.  
« Ho trovato, almeno credo, il significato di quella gardenia...», esordì, « Ci sono ottime possibilità che mi stia sbagliando, visto che qui l'esperto dei fiori sei tu...»  
« Sousuke-kun, io...»  
« Aspetta», lo fermò, impedendogli di parlare.  
Era certo che Makoto avrebbe cercato di scusarsi, di minimizzare il significato della gardenia... e lui non voleva. Aveva trovato il coraggio per arrivare fin lì e non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
« Dicevo», riprese dopo un momento, « Anche se potrei aver mal interpretato il suo significato, sono ugualmente giunto alla conclusione di... doverti dare questi», concluse, porgendogli il piccolo mazzolino di fiori che aveva tenuto nascosto fino a quel momento.  
Non li aveva acquistati ed era andato personalmente a cercarli seguendo i consigli e le indicazioni di Gou, e quel dettaglio - seppur piccolo - lo faceva sentire una persona migliore, sempre più convinta dei suoi sentimenti.  
Makoto prese il mazzolino senza parlare, osservandolo con le guance un po' più arrossate.  
« Sono dei... non-ti-scordar-di-me...», mormorò dopo qualche momento, cercando di non far tremare troppo la voce.  
« Sì...», annuì Sousuke.  
« E... significano "Ti amo"...», proseguì.  
« Così ho letto...»  
« Tu... tu mi ami?», alzò lo sguardo, spostandolo dai fiori al volto di Sousuke, che venne attraversato per un momento da un lampo di imbarazzo.  
« S-sì... in fondo, sono passati sette mesi da quando... abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci, e ormai credo di essere certo di-»  
Le parole gli morirono improvvisamente in gola quando Makoto gli saltò quasi al collo, stringendolo in un forte abbraccio e posando le labbra sulle sue.  
Venne quasi travolto dal sollievo e dalla felicità dell'altro e, rilassandosi a sua volta, allungò le braccia per stringerlo a sua volta a sé, ricambiando il bacio fino a quando entrambi non si allontanarono.  
« Mi hai fatto spaventare quando stamattina hai bloccato la nostra conversazione sul fiore».  
« M-ma ero terrorizzato! Volevo dirti che ti amavo anche io ma non sapevo come!», si difese Makoto, con la voce leggermente più alta del normale a causa dell'emozione.  
« Lo sospettavo», ammise Sousuke, « Ti amo», riuscì finalmente a dirgli, sentendo il cuore esplodergli quando anche Makoto pronunciò un semplice ed emozionato: « Anche io... ti amo anche io!»


End file.
